


Of Cities and Keys

by VisionaryGalaxy



Series: A Thousand Futures of Me and You [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Exasperated Stephen Strange, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 10:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15839496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisionaryGalaxy/pseuds/VisionaryGalaxy
Summary: Tony never does anything easy, and Stephen is never not exasperated by his lover.





	Of Cities and Keys

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【授翻/奇异铁】Of Cities and Keys/城市之钥](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16406546) by [Clover_cherik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik)



> Ok let's step away from the light angst of earlier and go back to a cute little drabble yeah?

   Why Stephen ever thought it was a good idea to date a billionaire with an ego to match his bank account was beyond him. They were preparing for a small party with the highest officials of New York and the members of the Avenger’s team where they would be presented with a Key to the City out of appreciation for saving them from intergalactic aliens. It was an honorary gesture, but with the close ties the Avenger’s had with the government these pointless functions had become politically important. Not that Tony seemed to care. He had tried six times already to convince Stephen that they didn’t need to go, or more pointedly that _he_ didn’t need to go.

   “What’s the point of a Key to the City anyway?” Tony called out from his closet, “Its not like it has a door.”

   Stephen massaged his temples gently, already feeling a headache forming. “Like I already told you, its honorary for heroically saving the city. Like an open invitation.”

   Tony came out in a beautiful grey suit that fit him perfectly, of course, swinging a shiny red tie in his hands. Stephen had to force himself to look at his face and not his well toned body.

   “An open invitation?! I live here!” Tony threw his hands up in exasperation. “And we saved the world not just New York.”

   Stephen stood and strode over grabbing the tie and swinging it around his neck. He focused on tying it for his lover, “Stop being difficult Tony, acting dumb isn’t cute with you,” he spluttered indigently, starting to pull away until he saw Stephen wince at the feeling on his hands.

   “Sorry,” he murmured, a hand coming to rest on his waist. Stephen rolled his eyes.

   “You won’t have to stay long, just accept the reward, shake a few hands, and we can make our escape.”

   Tony frowned, hands coming up to tighten the tie Stephen had just finished. Looking him in the eyes he took Strange’s trembling hands and gently kissed them, “Thank you.” He cracked a smile, “but I still vote we skip it, Cap can represent me there.”

   Back to this then, “I know you hate politics Tony, really, but you have a Team who are counting on you now. Think of this as gaining allies, if you ever need something in the future-”

   “I could easily buy it or buy them out of their jobs.” He interrupted.

   Strange lifted an eyebrow, “Pretty sure that’s the definition of corruption.”

   “Like they aren’t already.” He scoffed.

   Yup, definitely a headache, or maybe a migraine. Usually Stephen would be all for skipping events like this, but he had already promised most of the team, especially Peter that he would make sure Tony would go. He also understood on another level the need of the people to express their appreciation, even in silly ways like this.

   Closing his eyes, Stephen leaned back with a groan, “Tony what do I have to do to make you go to this thing already?”

   “Hey,” Tony’s suddenly soft voice made Stephen open his eyes and look down at his lover, His eyes were warm, and a soft expression had taken over his face, “Just tell me its important to you,”

   Stephen watched him wearily, there was always a catch.

   His mouth crooked up, “And promise me you’ll join the Avengers.”

   “Oh, for fucks sake! Not this again Tony, we have already discussed this!”

   “Yes, but we never agreed to anything-”

   “Shut up, I’m going without you and telling all the Avengers you decided to go to a strip club instead.”

   Stephen swung around, summoning his tux to appear on his body and began making his way to the door only to be grabbed by the elbow and swung back towards a laughing Tony. “I was joking love, I’m not letting you go without me, especially looking that fine in your tux.” His eyes moved appreciatingly over the suit and Stephen rolled his eyes.

   “Come on, we’ll be late and I’m not portaling into the middle of the party.”

   As they headed out the door a mischievous smile appeared on Tony’s face. “Do you think I could convince the mayor to rename the city after me? I already own most of it and that would be much better then a key.”

   Stephen was going to need alcohol tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> HA FINALLY! A short fic for real this time.   
> Hope you guys like it, I appreciate any kind of feedback :)


End file.
